Wandering Butterfly
by Kuro Neko to Kuro Bara
Summary: Butterflies wander where ever they go, so it isn't really different her... OCx


Yes, people, it is finally here! Now starting ~Wandering Butterfly~

Disclaimer: I own not Katekyo Hitman Reborn or the original plot.

I do own Terra. She is MINE so DO NOT use her with my permission.

* * *

Chapter One: The Mechanic Named Terra

The phone kept ring every five seconds.

I had given up on answering it an hour ago. People would call ever five minutes, but there were just too many people that wanted to order an item from my catalog, and not enough time to actually make the item itself. I'm starting to think that hiring a secretary wouldn't be such a bad idea.

"Go away," I said when the phone rang for God knows how many times now. I was getting fed up with it fast.

Another ten minutes later, and my temper reached its max.

Standing up from my seat, I moved my favorite orange goggles to the top of my dyed red hair and stomped my way over to the phone hanging on the wall.

Picking it up, I tried to put on the nicest tone an extremely pissed-out person could have had and said, "Ciaossu*. Terra speaking."

"Ciao, Terra-sama*. You finally decided to answer your phone," a rough male came from the other side of the phone.

"Giannichi-san. I though I told you that if you ever need to contact me for something, use my personal line through my computer. This phone is for ordering proposes only."

"Yes, well, this _is_ for ordering proposes, Terra-sama. Nono looked into your catalog some time ago and wanted to order some things from you," Giannichi said through the other line.

Ah shit.

"Bleh. Giannichi, if Nono-ji* is ordering, I'm going to be in a" -I began walking back to my work station- "hell of a lot of trouble. I have too many orders, already, that need to be done soon. If Nono-ji orders" -I sat down on the stool, bringing my goggles over my eyes, tightening my black gloves, and began working on my new invention, but not before sticking a stick of chocolate pocky (because strawberry is an abomination) into my ever-waiting mouth- " something, I know its going to most likely be for the whole famiglia! Or at the lease a few good thousands*! And don't even get me started on, if it _is_ for the _whole_ famiglia, all of Vongola's many different sub-branch organizations!

"Giannichi, tell Nono-ji he's got to send help if he wants his order done anytime soon. I have orders from the Bovino Famiglia" -I tweaked a little with my invention, placing a part in place- "about there Ten-Year Bazooka. The Becci Famiglia is ordering my" -I grabbed a screwdriver- "newly upgraded Beretta M 1951*. The Nuevo Famiglia wants to discus about my new nihonto* combination. I'm behind work as it is and I need a brake, but I know I can't." I set the screwdriver down, looking at my semi-completed invention. Its long frame rests on my workshop desk, hanging over the edge on both sides. Just a little more time, and then it can be taken out on a test drive.

"You seem to have your work cut out for you, Terra-sama." He laughed a little, cause me to pout. "In that case, I will discus with Nono about your predicament and the order and get back to you later."

"That sounds wonderful. Ciao, ciao, Giannichi."

"Ciao, ciao." Then the line went dead.

Throwing the phone across the room to its spot on the wall, I cussed in every language I knew. Why? 'Cause I knew I wasn't getting any sleep for the next few nights.

* * *

I knew I was going to drop dead any second. Staying up for 72 hours was not a good thing. I was sleep-deprived, cranky, and ready to snap at anyone.

It didn't help when the doorbell rang- "Fuck." -from upstairs.

"Who the hell is that?"

I had no choice. Ignoring it wouldn't be good; they would just go on a ringing frenzy… _It happens ever time_.

The bell rang again.

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALREADY! SHUT THE HELL UP! I'M FUCKIN' COMING!" I yelled to the ceiling, dropping everything on top of my desk. I jumped up from my seat and stomped to the stairs, pissed of at whoever was at the door.

"Whoever it is is going to pay, _dearly_."

* * *

It was that stupid, clumsy Bronco.

"What the _hell _are you doing here, baka uma*?" I ask as soon as I saw him at the door.

He really hadn't change much. Sure, he grew a couple of inches since I left him and Reborn 2 years ago. His hair grew out a little 'til it reached his chin, and he had even gotten new tattoos (couldn't tell what they exactly were of with his huge, fluffy jacket in the way), but to me, he still looked like the same stupid, clumsy idiot that kept saying he would never be a mafia boss that I trained a long side Reborn.

He just smiled. "After 2 years, that's the greeting I get, Terra-chan?" He saw my annoyed face and awkwardly scratched the back of his head. "Uh, after talking to Giannichi, Nono called me about what was going on with you and asked for a favor I would in no way turn down; to take care of you."

I immediately slammed the door in his face and walked away to the stairs and back to The Hanger. I could hear Dino's 'Oi, Terra!' as the door slammed on him, and then the door being reopen following by many footsteps heading in my direction, but I could care less. I was sleep-deprived, cranky, and ready to snap at Dino at any second.

I walked the millions of stairs that lead down into my wonderful remodeled basement dubbed 'The Hanger' and the little way to my desk dubbed 'My Personal Workstation', sat down and was about to re-adjust my goggles I had forgotten were still placed over my eyes when a hand suddenly jumped out from behind and grabbed my wrist.

I turned around.

"You have 5 seconds to let the fuck go before that hand disappears, baka uma," I irritably said, glaring at the blonde.

"Terra-chan-"

"To you, baka uma, it's still sensei."

"_Sensei_," he said in a firm, "you need sleep _now_."

"And who the _hell_ is going to finish all that," I pointed to our right in the direction of the little resting area in the corner of The Hanger, not taking my glare off of the blonde idiot for even a second.

There in the very corner of the room was a small, square, red, metal table with a stack of order forms on it in between two tall, matching, metal bookshelves (the one on the right was dark blue while the one on the left was blue.) that leaned against the walls. Two smaller bookshelves mirrored there bigger counterparts (Mirroring dark blue is purple! Mirroring blue was green!), boxing in that area. In the space between the larger and small counterparts were matching tables of the one in the corner. Grey with a black curve design lamps rested on top of the diagonal tables. In the center of the box-in area was a big, fluffy, yellow beanbag that I absolutely love to sit in. (I want to just fall dead asleep in that thing right now.) Covering the floor of my little resting area was a big, bright, square, fluffy, orange rug.

He just smiled back. "That what we're here for." He looked to Romario, his right-hand man, and nodded his head. Romario nodded before sending a subordinate update the stairs.

When that subordinate came back, he was not alone. Many of the Cavallone Famiglia came walking into the hanger, spreading out among the emptiness of the hanger. There were so many that some had to stay in the stair-well.

I knew when saw them, I was to emit defeat.

I sighed.

* * *

"- after ever assembly, test it out in the training room," I pointed to the double door that had cutie yellow sign that had 'TRAINING' on one door and 'ROOM' on the other in big purple letters and polka dots.

The baka uma's men al nodded, signaling that they all heard and (hopefully) understand what has be said so far.

"If it works like it says in the folder, pack it up and place it in the correct order spot in the other storage closet so it can be shipped with everything else, got it?"

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Good." I watched as they went to Romario and the baka uma for orders before going to there station of work.

"You should go to bed now, Terra-sama," Romario said as he and Dino finished assigning stations.

"I will in a fucking minute." I turned to the blonde boss. "I have a warning for you, baka uma," I glared at him. "If anything is touched from my personal workstation,"-I waved it is direction- "there will be more than just hell to pay." Satisfied with his distressed look, I walked to the stairs and headed for the stairs, dodging the busy-at-work men.

When I stepped on the second set of steps, I heard his footsteps run up the stairs and stop beside me. I stopped as well.

"What do you want now, baka uma? I'm going to bed now, just like you said to," I said, looking over the Mafioso boss.

"I wanted to walk you to your room." He smiled, then took hold of my hand and started dragging me lightly up the stairs.

"I can get around my house just fine, baka uma. Besides, I don't want you falling down the stairs and taking me with you," I bluntly stated. I could see the little sweat drop on him.

"With you, there's no way I'll fall." He glanced at me. "Besides, you would kill me if I did." He smiled and walked on, pulling me along.

We walked in silence. It was sort of nice. We hadn't seen each other in a long time, so just being in one another's company was enough.

Skipping past the door with a blue sign reading '1st FLOOR' in black and grey on it, we made our way up the stairs to the door that had a green sign that read in dark blue ' 2nd FLOOR'.

Dino, like a gentlemen, held open the door for me, then lead the way to a sky orange door; my room.

Dino laughed a little.

"What's so funny, baka uma?" I asked annoyed.

Turning around, he had a big smile on his face. "You really haven't changed much, Terra-_sensei_. Still as colorful as ever, I see." So, he actually noticed the house.

"So, what? I like it, and I ain't changing any time soon."

Pushing past him, I opened the orange door to a room as colorful as the rest of the house, but before I could go in, he stopped me- "Terra," and did something very surprising- _"Buonanotte, principessa."_ -before walking away all together.

I stared as he left, a little surprised. Nothing could have prepared me for that.

As I came from shock, I shut the door before doing the necessary things to ready myself for bed. It was hard, though; my mind just continue to play that one scene over and over again in my head.

I sat on my colorful bed staring into space.

_"Terra."_

_ Right when I turned around to scold him on the proper way to identify me, his lips met my skin._

_ "Buonanotte, principessa"_

"Baka uma." I shut turned the light off and snuggled into the comfort of the bed. "Stupid Dino."

* * *

A week later, I walked into the kitchen to a steaming breakfast on the table, and Dino drinking coffee with Romario.

"You're still here?"

I sat down at the kitchen island where breakfast waited; milk with croissant and grape jam.

After sending a prayer to God with grace, I sipped a little of the milk and spread my jam on the croissant. Bring the delicious goodness to my mouth, I took a junk of it of and ate it like no tomorrow.

Dino set his coffee down.

"We'll be out of your way soon. The boys are finishing up the last of our order and when that's done, we'll be gone." He took a look at my breakfast. "Still the same, no matter what."

I just ignored his little memories of the past and ate.

"So, Romario, how is everything going?" I ask the older gentlemen.

"Good, Terra-sama. Every family order is completed and ready for delivery. No one came near your personal workstation, and everyone was happy to help," Romario reported.

I smiled and took a gulp from my now empty cup of milk. Not that I would say it out loud or anything, but Dino's family can get anything done if need be.

"Good. Saves me the trouble of killing something." I smirked at Dino, making him shiver.

"Terra-sama." Romario 'sweat-drop'ed.

* * *

Three weeks later, I was visited by an old friend.

"Did you know, Dino came almost a week ago on the request of Nono-ji."

"Yes, I was well informed. You need to stop pushing yourself like that. I might kill you one day."

"So, what did you come here for? You rarely ever visit, so I know there's a catch."

…

…

…

"Bleh." That was my word. I used it for almost anything.

So, Reborn wasn't surprised when I said that to show dislike of his request.

I stopped working for a second to look at the infant standing on the extra stool. He looked to be around one year old, had a black with an orange strip fedora covering his gravity-defying hair (It is! His sideburns are curled out! Come on!), and a green chameleon resting on the rim. He wore a black suit, and a yellow pacifier hanging around his neck. His big black eyes stared.

"You have to train another one? Really, Reborn," I went back to working on my project, screwing a screw in place, "when are you going to stop dragging me around the world with you? I went with you to the Cavallone; fixed EVERYTHING that broke there, too! That boy is so clumsy.

"Now you want to drag me to Japan? You know, I'm busy, too. I have inventions that need some work, and items that need to be sold-"

"Sorry for dragging you around, but I need you for this. We're training Vongola X, after all," Reborn said.

I paused.

"Vongola… huh?"


End file.
